


The Nøkken

by YourDailyMemeDelivery



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Betrayal, Creature! Will, Dark Will Graham, Drowning, F/M, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Human! Hannibal, M/M, Miscommunication, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nix! Will, Nordic Myth, Nøkken! Will, Shapeshifting, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Water Spirits, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, younger Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyMemeDelivery/pseuds/YourDailyMemeDelivery
Summary: There are many tales of  a water spirit falling in love with a human and going to live with them. The Nøkken will become unhappy if he doesn't have access to water. This leads to the Nøkken leaving their love behind when the yearning to go back to the water grows to be too much. Will Graham is no exception to this.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Nøkken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got inspiration to start this fic by reading up on Nøkken and found that it would fit and be interesting if I were to apply it to Hannibal and Will. The Nøkken have many names and in English, they're called Nix. Just wanted to give a heads up that I may change a few things about them to better fit the story and characters but not too much. As I just got inspired to write this, I don't have everything planned out to the 't' but I do have few big ideas in mind in what's going to happen. My updates may be a bit slow and irregular as I do have one other WIP going, have school and other extracurriculars. :') Enough excuses though and I hope you'll stick around for the story! Enjoy!

Will felt restless. He had a deep yearning to go back to the water but at the same time he didn’t want to leave. He glanced at Hannibal who was asleep beside him, his heart panging in his chest, he had fallen in love with the human against all odds and it would hurt for him to leave Hannibal behind. He couldn’t ask Hannibal to move somewhere else when he clearly had a life already. The man, his own burgeoning monster, still needed to sink his claws into the world, and if he followed Will he couldn’t exactly do that. The need to be by the water was growing stronger everyday and it was a siren call to Will, trying to get him back home. Conquer the lakes, rivers and streams and submit to his nature of luring unsuspecting victims again. Will felt selfish but at the same time there was only so much he could deny his true nature.

He loves Hannibal and his bloodthirsty beast was still completing his schooling at Johns Hopkins and there was still a lot for him to conquer. Will and Hannibal were lovers and had a close kinship, bonded by flesh and blood but at the same time they both had very different needs. Will then made the choice that he would set them both free, Will would return to bodies of water that called for him to come back and at the same time Hannibal would be free to grow and reign his own chaos onto the unsuspecting people that were the human race.

Will left without so much of a goodbye and as he sunk into the bottom of a river, he felt like he had left his heart behind.

Hannibal would wake up to a cold bed and with no sign of Will. He would feel rage at Will’s betrayal before becoming melancholic and heartsick. He’d search the waters for any signs of his dear Nix before he accepted the fact that Will really had left him. Hannibal felt immensely betrayed and he itched for blood to be spilled. It was all hidden behind his person suit as he continued his schooling, finishing at the top of his class. Hiding his true feelings from the sheep and pigs around him didn’t stop him from thinning the herd, it only just exacerbated it.

  
  


**20 Years Later**

  
  


The water was still and dark, only the occasional ripple disturbing the surface. The air surrounding the lake was quiet and still, like the calm before the storm. There were shadows cast upon the surface from something slinking beneath the surface. In the distance twigs were heard snapping as a pair of campers walked closer to the lake. Their voices soon grew louder as the couple emerged from the treeline. The water rippled once more as a shadow slinked through the water again and the creature watched as the two campers stopped by the water. The two oblivious to the unnatural stillness of the nature around them. They set down their packs and sat on the ground. He observed as the two unsuspecting campers rested for a moment before quietly agreeing that this would be a good spot to set up camp before they moved further in.

He smirked knowing only one was making it out of the forest and that both of their journeys would end here. He originally had his sights set on the woman but as he observed their interactions, he found that luring the man would be way more fun. Will waited patiently as they set up camp before the female who he had come to learn was called  _ Jane _ got up to go collect firewood for the fire. He was glad that she decided to leave for a moment giving him the opportunity to lure Harrison out to the water.

He was growing sick, in more ways than one, from watching them be lovey-dovey on one another, sharing soft banter and quick kisses as they made camp and enjoyed each other's company. It made him heartsick himself for the love of a companion that he gave up so many years ago. He watched Harrison walk around camp and check their supplies when he allowed himself to shapeshift into an elegant man making sure to look irresistible to play towards Harrison’s hidden desires. 

He didn’t necessarily need his empathy to know he was suppressing his true desires, how he didn’t necessarily love Jane as she loved him. It made what he was about to do to him all the more sweeter. At least Harrison would get a taste of what he truly desired before he got led to his watery grave. He emerged from the water slowly bringing his violin with him and started playing easily catching Harrison’s attention. The man watched with wide eyes as the Nix seemed to flow closer to him, staying submerged in the water but close to the shore.

“W-who…?” Harrison blinked as if in a daze and he walked forwards, “Who are you? Where did you come.. From?”

His eyes dilated as he looked down the Nix’s figure. The water covered the lower half of his body and he just continued playing the enchanting tune causing his to-be victim to come closer to the water’s edge. His eyes flashed yellow for a moment before returning to cerulean, a seductive yet predatory smile on his face as he gestured for Harrison to come closer. He was no succubus and Harrison would bring no gratification in that way. He would only serve as a way to express his loneliness and yearning for a love he abandoned so many years ago.

Not wasting much more time, he grabbed Harrison once he got into the water and dragged him beneath the surface. Harrison struggled but was no match to his strength as he pulled Harrison deep into the lake, keeping him beneath the surface. It was anticlimactic for the most part and he usually liked playing around with his would-be victims more but he was on a time-constraint with Jane coming back.

He heard Jane walk back into the camp, both of her arms holding a stack of usable firewood. She looked around and noticed Harrison missing.

“Harrison?” She called out worriedly. She looked more unnerved as she dropped the firewood and started looking around.

He debated whether he should lure her too but ultimately decided not to. He had grown restless in his watery home and each day he had an ache for his monster. He knew it was dangerous to have attention drawn to him, especially from his monster, but he knew Hannibal would find him one day and he would rather it be on his own terms. He had given his monster enough time to conquer the world and grow into his skin, 20 years in fact. Excitement bubbled as he thought of the future and what it would bring. How would Hannibal react when he would catch wind of these mysterious deaths? Would he see through the message and find Will? All he could do was wait and see. He plunged his hand into Harrison’s chest and ripped out his heart, blood flowed out into the water creating a murky cloud. He then hollowed out the rest of Harrison, just leaving the lungs before letting Harrison sink into the water. He would allow Jane or possibly a search and rescue party to discover him. Will made sure to place a Sweet William inside his chest cavity as a sort of calling card.

Deep down Will just wanted to be with Hannibal again, he just wasn’t sure if Hannibal would accept him back without a pound of flesh in payment. The lake grew still again, this time it was only quiet in respect for the inevitable death of a human in its waters. No shadows lurked beneath the surface when Jane in a fit of desperation waded out into the water and came in contact with a ghastly discovery causing her to scream. 

~~~~~

A phone rang breaking through the silence that surrounded the bedroom. Hannibal waited with his eyes closed as Alana sighed, shifting and reaching over to the nightstand to grab her phone. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled in apology to Hannibal who had by now opened his eyes watching her as she grabbed her phone then inwardly groaned at seeing who was calling her. She answered reluctantly with slight annoyance in her tone, “Yes, Jack?” 

Hannibal listened in to the conversation, catching Jack’s voice promptly saying that there was a body.

“It’s five in the morning, Jack,” Alana answered exasperatedly, “Couldn’t this wait till a more suitable hour?”

Jack replied in the negative and Alana’s tired expression grew more pinched, “No, Jack.” She insists, “I can just as well give you a profile when I meet you in the lab later in the morning.”

Hannibal heard Jack’s voice grow in volume before finally assenting after another remark from Alana. She hangs up and places her phone aside before looking at Hannibal apologetically, “Sorry, Jack always manages to call at the most inopportune times.”

Hannibal gave her a small smile in reassurance. It didn’t reach his eyes, not that Alana noticed in the darkness of the room.

“It’s no matter.” He dismissed before placing an arm around her, pulling her body against his. She shifted closer to Hannibal as well, her eyes darkening as she placed a hand on Hannibal’s hairy chest. Their fatigue was forgotten when the air around them grew heavy and Hannibal rolled over Alana. He was never one to deny himself pleasure and there would be time after to catch a few minutes of sleep before Alana and him needed to get ready for the day.

Later after freshening up for the day, Hannibal was plating their breakfast, he brought up Jack’s phone call, his interest peaked. “What case did Uncle Jack call you in for?”

“The River Boys case.” Alana grimaced, “Men being found drowned and hollowed out except for a pair of lungs and one flower in their chest.” She looked slightly green as she gratefully took her plate from Hannibal.

“Oh?” Hannibal’s interest was piqued, and something nagged him about it, “I assume another body’s been found then.”

Alana hummed in affirmation, “Third one actually. There doesn’t seem to be too much of a cool-down for this killer.”

Hannibal digested the information, “That officially makes it serial.”

Alana nodded once more, taking a bite and Hannibal knowing she wasn’t in the mood to talk more about the case, he changed the topics before they went their separate ways for the day. Interested in the River Boys case, Hannibal plotted a way to insert his way into the investigation not that it would be too hard as he was already involved in the investigation of the Chesapeake Ripper. He knew it wouldn’t be too long before Jack gave him a call as well to come in and help with the investigation. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
